Every Hero Has a Weakness
by Zoidsnaff
Summary: Every hero has a weakness right? If so, then what weakness does the Great Saiyaman have?


Authors Notes: It came to me one day that most super heroes have a weakness, like Superman and his kryptonite. But then Saiyamen doesn't have one, at least not one that we ever see. So I thought about it some and finally figured out what his weakness is! So read and find out! This is kinda A/U and takes place before Videl finds out Gohan is Saiyaman.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, there would be a lot more Gohan/Videl.  
  
"Text" - Denotes speech  
  
'Text' - Denotes thought  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-Every Hero Has a Weakness~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was another ordinary day for Son Gohan at Orange Star Highschool in Satan City. Everything was peaceful, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the teachers monotonous voice was putting everyone to sleep.  
  
Luckily for Gohan, before he could join his slumbering classmates, an annoying beeping sound permeated through the air from two seat to his right. Listening closely as the chief explained to Videl about the robbery at a department store, Gohan began going through a list of excuses he could use to get out of class to once again help Videl as the defender of Satan City, the Great Saiyaman!   
  
Soon after Videl left Gohan came up with the perfect excuse and raised his hand. Noticing his raised hand the teacher stopped his droning and addressed Gohan, "Yes Mr. Son, what is it you want?"  
  
Now that he had the teachers attention it was time to put his fool proof plan into action. "May I be excused to goto the restroom?" After asking his question Gohan could of sworn he heard a distant thud coming from the direction of Dende's Lookout.  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Son, but please, hurry back this time." the teacher replied, his tone never changing the entire time.  
  
With a quick "Yes sir." Gohan made his way out of the classroom and towards the roof of the school where he pressed the button on his watch transforming him into the Great Saiyaman!  
  
Quickly honing in on Videl's strong Ki, Gohan kicked off the roof and made his way towards the scene of the crime, hoping he'd be there in time to help Videl.  
  
Finding the store he made his way inside. The store itself was like one large room split into different sections. Hearing the sounds of gunfire near the back of the store he quickly made his way there only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Videl was in the middle of an aisle fighting a large with muscles on his arm bigger than his head. While this sight would make many a man soil themselves, men not unlike the Great Hurcule Satan, this was not the sight that had our brave hero stopping in his tracks.  
  
No, the thing that had him shaking in fear were the things hanging upon their hooks in the aisle. There were the things that he had been frightened of for as long as he could remember. The things that scared him more the Frieza, Cell and Teletubbies combined! For you see, these crooks had just happened to pick the kitchenette section of the store to have their stand off in. But not just any part of the kitchenette section, no my friends, they had it in the Frying Pan aisle!  
  
After dispatching of the criminals and signalling to the chief that it was okay to enter, Videl turned around only to be faced with the sight of a whimpering ball of black, green and orange.  
  
After getting over her shock at seeing a man who could catch bullets whimpering on the floor for no reason she could discern, she approached him to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
Stepping closer to the young superhero, she could hear that he was mumbling something. Bending down to hear him better she nearly fell over from shock. For over and over he kept muttering, "The evil frying pans are going to get me. Please get me away from the frying pans."  
  
After recovering from learning that our hero, who could life busses, catch bullets and fly was deathly afraid of frying pans she decided to help and get some answers for herself.  
  
"Ok Mr. Saiyaman, I'll help you on one condition. Tell me your identity and I'll save you from the evil frying pans."  
  
Quickly nodding his acceptance of the terms, for he was too terrified to even run away, he stuttered, "It..t.tt's Go..h..han."  
  
And that dear readers, is how Videl learned of the Great Saiyaman's identity.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
Authors Notes: There you are folks! The Great Saiyaman's weakness revealed. I know it was short but I just wanted to get this out and didn't take too much time to flesh it out or revise it after I wrote it.  
  
Please Review, contructive criticism appreciated. 


End file.
